concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mawazine 2016
The 15th edition of Mawazine took place from 20 May to 28 May 2016. Chris Brown opened the festival on OLM Souissi stage, May 20, followed the next day by Australian rapper Iggy Azalea who performed for 90 000 fans. The most attended shows on OLM Souissi stage though were Hardwell's and Christina Aguilera's, with 180 000 and 250 000 people attending respectively. Christina Aguilera's show happened to be the most attended show by a female western entertainer. Stages: OLM Souissi Friday, May 20 Chris Brown Saturday, May 21 Iggy Azalea Sunday, May 22 Wyclef Jean Monday, May 23 Maître Gims Tuesday, May 24 Kendji Girac Wednesday, May 25 Hardwell Thursday, May 26 Shaggy Friday, May 27 Pitbull Saturday, May 28 Christina Aguilera Nahda Myriam Fares gave her first performance in the festival on the Nahda stage after giving birth to her son. Sherine also gave a performance after announcing earlier that she would retire. Assi El Helani performed in front of 80 000 fans and Saad Lamjarred performed, Friday, May 27 for 140 000 fans. Friday, May 20 Diana Haddad Saturday, May 21 Melhem Barakat Sunday, May 22 Myriam Fares Monday, May 23 Hatem Al-Iraqi Tuesday, May 24 Yara Wednesday, May 25 Assi El Helani Thursday, May 26 Sherine Friday, May 27 Saad Lamjarred Saturday, May 28 Saber Rebaï Bouragrag Friday, May 20 Rokia Traoré Saturday, May 21 Marcus Miller Sunday, May 22 National Orchestra of Barbes Monday, May 23 Omar Sosa & Friends Tuesday, May 24 Bombino Wednesday, May 25 Faiz Ali Faiz Thursday, May 26 The Afrobeat Experience Friday, May 27 Ernest Ranglin & Friends Saturday, May 28 Mokhtar Samba Salé The stage welcomed mostly Moroccan artists, the highlight of which was the Moroccan Chaâbi singer Najat Aatabou, who set a record for the most attended show of a female entertainer ever, with more than 300 000 people attending. Friday, May 20 Hatim Idar,Mohammed Reda and Zinab Oussama Saturday, May 21 DJ K-Rim, Rhany and Saïda Fikri Sunday, May 22 Ahouzar, Fatima Tachtoukt and Najat Tazi Monday, May 23 Aminux, Sami Ray and Kader Japonais Tuesday, May 24 Hoba Hoba Spirit, Gabacho Maroc and Darga Wednesday, May 25 Alamri, Hajib and Abdelaziz Stati Thursday, May 26 Muslim, H-Kayne, and H-name Friday, May 27 Douzi, Rachid Berriah and Rachid Casta Saturday, May 28 Najat Aatabou, Bilal El Maghribi and Hamid El Mardi Chellah Friday, May 20 TBA Saturday, May 21 Alireza Ghorbani Sunday, May 22 Noëmie Waysfeld Monday, May 23 The Musicians of Cairo Tuesday, May 24 Ines Bacán, Majid Bekkas et Pedro Soler Wednesday, May 25 Antonio Castrignanò Thursday, May 26 Souffles Quartet Friday, May 27 Kakushin Nishihara and Gaspar Claus Saturday, May 28 Houria Aïchi Théatre Mohammed V Friday, May 20 Kadhim Al-Sahir Saturday, May 21 Alma de Tango Sunday, May 22 Le Trio Joubran Monday, May 23 Natacha Atlas Tuesday, May 24 Qawwali Flamenco Wednesday, May 25 Imany Thursday, May 26 Paco Renteria Friday, May 27 El Gusto Saturday, May 28 Safwan Bahlawan